


Making an Entrance

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little threesome PWP sofa action. See the author's notes for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making an Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> For Bring Back the Porn!
> 
> Also, this is a continuation of sdk's hot, dirty, wonderful drabble, [Making Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4631709), which is 100 words of the beginning of this from Draco's delicious POV and I highly recommend it because GUH!

Harry leans his shoulder against the door frame, crossing his arms. He watches as Draco bites a bruise onto Teddy's neck, eliciting a small moan. Teddy writhes a bit in Draco's lap, and Harry's cock aches.

"Harry won't mind?"

The sound of his own name has Harry biting back a gasp.

Teddy's pulled back from the predatory lappings of Draco's tongue, but his hands still rest on Draco's shoulders; his hips still shimmy a bit as he squirms delightfully against what Harry is sure is Draco's very hard cock. 

"That we started without him?" Draco, so silky, so accommodating. His gaze slips from Teddy's face and meets Harry's over his shoulder. His eyes are dark, lip twitching up in a devious smirk. His aristocratic hands drop to Teddy's arse and give it a healthy squeeze, maybe more for Harry's benefit than Teddy's. Harry inhales measuredly. "Not at all," Draco says, his gaze boring into Harry.

Teddy's head drops to Draco's shoulder on a soft groan, and Draco squeezes his bum again. 

"Would you like to suck my cock while we wait for him, my darling?" Draco's eyes twinkle with amusement. Harry swallows and resists the urge to storm into the room. He's equal parts aroused and frustrated at the moment. But he really does have a spectacular view from where he stands. And it sounds like it's about to get more so.

"All right." Teddy slips down onto the floor between Draco's conveniently spreading knees. Draco runs the leather of his belt through the buckle, gaze sliding down Harry's body and back up. When – blasted _minutes_ later, the fucker – Draco pulls his cock out, Teddy's all over it, eager and expressive, bobbing and suckling, and Draco exhales, his pale lashes fluttering, a hand seeking Teddy's hair and stroking it.

He drapes his other arm along the back of the sofa, arrogant as you please, pompous and insolent, and it seems to invite Harry's shoulders. As Teddy's tender and obscene sounds fill the room, Harry drops his hand to his denim-imprisoned cock and squeezes it nearly hard enough to hurt.

"Oh yes," Draco murmurs, and it's unclear just who he's talking to. Because while his fingers sift soothing over Teddy's head, his eyes are on the press of Harry's hand. 

After long, agonising moments, he tilts his head and looks down at Teddy finally. "You're so bloody good at that," he praises. Harry can picture Teddy staring, wide-eyed, up at him in return. "Take down your trousers and pants for me, sweetheart." Draco graces him with a fond smile of encouragement as Teddy hurries to unfasten, shoving everything down to mid-thigh without Draco's cock slipping from his mouth.

He bobs faster, now unwittingly exposing himself for Harry's perusal and pleasure, and when Draco's gaze finds Harry's once more, he's practically pathological with simmering mirth.

Fuck, but Harry nearly hates him, he loves him so bloody much.

And what an inspirational tableau. Harry licks his lips as Teddy voraciously goes does on Draco, his beautiful arse tilted and ready, so cruelly untouched. 

And that's when Draco starts talking.

"Wouldn't you love for Harry to fuck you with that big cock of his?"

An uninhibited groan from Teddy, a change in angle of that bright blue head. Oh Merlin, his arsecheeks clenching and releasing. Harry strokes himself slowly through his jeans.

Draco's gaze spears him. "Wouldn't you love for him to mount you from behind? To bury himself up that tight, luscious little hole?"

Teddy lifts his mouth. "Yes. Oh please yes."

Draco guides him with a hand on the back of his head. "All the way down, love," and Teddy takes him back into his mouth, not stopping until his nose brushes Draco's dark blond curls. "Ohhhh, that's a boy," Draco sighs. He smiles lazily at Harry, and Harry shakes his head at him, indisguisable fondness warring with lust.

Draco goes on, hooded eyes blinking at Harry. "You want him to fill your eager arse with his spunk until it runs out of you. Don't you, Teddy?"

A desperate mewling sound, the fevered bobbing of his head.

Draco hisses and pulls Teddy off. "Only one problem." His silver eyes flare. "I think I'd like to do that myself." He pets Teddy's mussed hair. "Kick those pants off and come up here."

"But," Teddy argues, quickly dislodging trousers and pants from his knees and ankles, "we should wait for Harry." He climbs dutifully, though, back into Draco's lap. Naked and gorgeous and ready.

Harry's heart seizes at the sound of both wariness and anticipation in Teddy's voice. He's opening his mouth to say something, to let him know that he's here… that he'll always be here when Teddy needs him. But a small shake of Draco's head dissuades him. Draco Malfoy may be a devious fuck, but Harry trusts him… has learned to trust him. His deviousness, after all, tends to lead to surprising magnanimity from which both Harry and Teddy profit regularly.

Draco kisses Teddy once, twice – chaste, adoring kisses – and then he whispers against his lips, "Turn around, my darling."

Teddy manoeuvers himself in Draco's lap until he's straddling him faced away. Harry steps out of the shadows then, and Teddy abruptly looks up.

"Harry." It's an exhalation, a hallelujah.

"It's about time you joined us," Draco drawls. "I've been taunting you with him for what—" He checks his watch. "—well, quite a while."

"You're such a shit, Malfoy," Harry says, watching him rub the head of his cock over Teddy's entrance and grin like being called a shit is his life's goal. Harry cannot help but smile back before his gaze drops to Teddy's flushed face. "Hey, Teddy."

"Hey." Teddy shimmers with joy. Harry walks up to him, cups his face, and bends down to kiss him. 

"Hold him steady for a moment," Draco says.

Harry straightens and takes Teddy by the shoulders as Draco pushes inside. Teddy sits back, his mouth opening as Draco breaches him. Once Draco's seated inside him with a lascivious grunt, Teddy sighs and meets Harry's gaze.

"Good?" Harry asks him.

Teddy nods. "Yeah. Really good." His expression turns beseeching. "But Harry… What do you want?"

Harry smiles at him. He lifts his gaze to smirk at Draco. "I want to watch my horrible husband fuck you."

Draco smirks back, wraps his fingers into the crease of Teddy's hips, and thrusts up. Teddy exhales hard as Draco begins rolling his hips. He pushes his arse back into it, brows creased. 

Harry's of a mind to just watch for a while; they're so lovely together. But Teddy seems to have other ideas as his gaze goes hungrily to Harry's crotch. It is, after all, right there. Harry feels his look like a caress, and his cock strains at his flies. Teddy licks his lips, leans forward, and mouths at the denim.

"Bloody hell," Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair. Teddy kisses up and down his trapped cock. Harry's hands tremble as he opens his jeans and pulls his cock out over the top of his pants. Teddy licks the slit and then opens his mouth around the head, his cheeks hollowing as he slides and sucks all the way down.

Harry loses his breath. He widens his stance. Teddy grasps at his hips for support and begins moving on Harry's cock, while Draco makes short, rough thrusts into him from behind.

"Christ, Teddy," Harry gasps. Teddy hums an appreciative note under the crown of his dick and then presses back down. He is so, so bloody good at this.

Harry tilts his head and regards him. His fingers play with a strand of Teddy's hair, lifting it off his forehead and tucking it back. He smoothes his palm down the back of his neck, along his spine. Draco's hand strokes up Teddy's rippling back to meet it, and as their fingers brush together, Harry looks up to watch Draco's dark eyes, the little subconscious lick he gives to his bottom lip as he fucks, his soft panting breaths coming short and sweet. Harry's cock twitches inside Teddy's mouth.

"Draco. Make him come." 

Teddy whines around Harry's cock as Draco's hand slips around to where Harry can no longer see. He can watch the movement of the wiry muscles in his arm, though. He can feel what Draco's doing in the way Teddy moans. Harry's eyes flutter shut when, quivering, Teddy comes between them. The constant, hard moaning that Draco is wrenching from Teddy's throat tips Harry over the edge, and he shoots into Teddy's mouth. Teddy swallows some of it, then pulls back, hand working the slick shaft, and lets Harry's come strike his lips and chin. He slants a wicked smile up at Harry. Harry feels his thudding heart full of him, of both of them. He thumbs Teddy's sticky lip. Teddy releases his cock, holds onto Harry's body for leverage, and starts fucking himself on Draco's cock fast and dirty.

Draco secures him, a hand on his shoulder, the other on his hip once more. "That's it… that's it…"

"Teddy," Harry says once he's got his lungs back. "Don't you love getting fucked by that beautiful cock?"

Teddy smiles up at him, his eyes twinkling as he cottons on. "God yes," he sighs.

And Draco whimpers.

"You know, he just loves to bury himself up that tight, luscious little hole of yours. Don't you, dear?"

"Oh fuck," Draco grits out.

Harry cups Teddy's face as Draco starts coming, a beautiful breathy groan spilling from his lips. Teddy blinks up at Harry, his hair rippling from colour to colour, and, soft and happy between them, he smiles.


End file.
